The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for e-commerce, networking, sale processing, and point of sale transactions, sales analysis including sales taking place over public communication systems, and including integration with other communication networks.
With the advent of making cellular phones communication with both internet and other communication media possible, systems and methods have been developed to enable point of sales transactions using cellular telephones and other mobile devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,913, to Wang et al., discloses a method and apparatus for approving a transaction request between an electronic transaction system and a portable electronic authorization device (PEAD), carried by a user using an electronic service authorization token. In one aspect of the invention, the method and apparatus include a remote agent server that provides a bridge between the electronic transaction system and the PEAD.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,968, to Pentel, describes a generalized remote ordering apparatus for customer and employee use within a restaurant, auto repair facility, retail store, grocery store, airport, or other service facility, to place orders, determine the status of orders, access information, and allow the customer to pay the bill either by cash or credit card, comprising: (a) an input device having a keypad, a battery, a first memory, a first processor, and a transmitter; and (b) an ordering station unconnected to the input device, the ordering station having a receiver tuned to the transmitter, a second processor adapted to decode information received from the transmitter through the receiver and produce decoded information, a display adapted to display the decoded information, a second memory adapted to store item numbers and prices, and a communications link to a point-of-sale system.
US2007027803 AA to Cantero et al., describes a system and a process for processing payments and transactions between payers and payees associated to the system, using a first server interconnected with telecommunication means with first data storage means containing information on each associated payer consisting of an admissible telephone number, an authorization criterion for authorizing a transaction, and a safety criterion associated to the admissible telephone number, as well as an admissible identification code of each payee; second data storage means that contain a second information referring to the type of digital mobile telephone belonging to each telephone number, selecting means for verifying one of the telecommunication equipments that communicates with the digital mobile telephone identified by the admissible telephone number.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,037, to Kolls, describes a public, private, or cellular phone with access to the Internet for the purposes of transacting e-mail, e-commerce, and e-business and for communicating voice and data. In addition the invention relates to a universal advertising and payment system and method for networking, monitoring and effectuating e-mail, e-commerce, and e-business and controlling vending equipment and applications. Vending equipment can be networked to each other through a first network, programmable and accessible by a PC, server, point of sale (POS) system, property or management information system (PMS/MIS), and networked to a second network. The first network and second network can be the same network. Complete control of a vending machine's functionality including usage, control, diagnostics, inventory, and marketing data capture can be effectuated locally or by remote connection to the network. Remote connection to the network includes Internet type connections, telecommunication (telephone, ISDN, ADSL), VSAT satellite, and other wire and wireless transmission.
However, in light of the known POS systems and methods, there is still a need to provide POS systems which are personalized to a user's needs and provide time-saving real time information to the user.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.